Total Drama Crossroads: Season 2: Blood vs Water
10 pairs of fan favorites from various universes will compete in Camp Wawinakwa (or at least a new island that looks like it) for $1,000,000. The twist: every pair will be put on the opposite team as their partner. If their partner gets voted out pre merge, the remaining player gets immunity at the next vote they attend. This will not apply for post merge. Pairs Mikey and Raphael (brothers; TMNT) Drake Parker and Josh Nichols (brothers; Drake and Josh) Nikki Wong and Jonesy Garcia (dating; 6teen) Scott and Courtney (it's complicated) Geoff and Bridgette (dating) Brody and MacArthur (newly dating) Sonic and Amy (it's complicated; Sonic the Hedgehog) Wario and Ashley (close friends; WarioWare) Dawn and Zoey (Contest Rivals; Pokemon) Raven and Starfire (close friends; Teen Titans) Bright Solgaleo Ashley Bridgette Brody Drake Nikki Raphael Scott Sonic Starfire Zoey Twilight Lunala Amy Courtney Dawn Geoff Jonesy Josh MacArthur Mikey Raven Wario Episode 1: Tug of War of the Roses 5 pairs work on a tug of war while the other 5 members of each team try to sabotage the others. It's Bridgette, Nikki, Drake, Brody, and Sonic vs Geoff, Jonesy, Josh, MacArthur, and Amy. Wario, Mikey, and Raven work well together and with Courtney and Dawn's help they overcome the more fractured trio of Ashley, Rafael, and Scott assisted by Zoey and and Starfire. Scott and Raphael blame each other for the loss while Ashley tries to work on building alliances and people then ask her who should be voted out. Raphael gets the final marshmallow and Scott is voted out. Voting Confessionals "This is my team. You need to go"-Scott "How did you even get to the merge? You drive me crazy. But it does explain your taste in girls"-Raphael "I'm playing you both like a violin. One of you today, another tomorrow"-Ashley "Woah, just take it easy man"-Drake Votes for Raphael: Scott, Zoey, Bridgette, Brody Votes for Scott: Raphael, Ashley, Drake, Nikki, Sonic, Starfire Episode 2: Capture the Fart Raphael is confident in his position even though his teammates felt they would just vote him out next. Nikki doesn't trust Rafael so in her mind he should go next and hopes Bridgette, Drake, Ashley, and Brody vote with her. However Drake and Ashley were forced into an alliance with Rafael and they lie saying Zoey is plotting against him instead of Nikki to keep their butts covered. Courtney is upset Scott was the first one voted out but she's immune from the next vote she attends. In the first part of the challenge, the first team to eat their buffet won an advantage in the next part. Wario almost single handedly got the job done for the Lunala giving them access to the bigger fort for capture the flag. Sonic, Rafael, Zoey, Starfire, and Drake rushed ahead to steal the enemy flag but Wario farted meaning no one besides him could bear to stay in their fort or reach the flag. Jonesy, Geoff, and MacArthur with help from Raven managed to get the other team's flag to win immunity for the Lunala. Amy is starting to annoy Sonic and Sonic realizes going on this show with her was a bad idea. Despite his efforts to get voted out, Sonic received the final marshmallow and Zoey was voted out because she was thought to be targeting Rafael. Voting Confessionals "Get me off this island please! I need to be away from Amy"-Sonic "Thanks for making this an easy vote"-Nikki "At least I don't have to worry about getting voted out tonight"-Zoey "I heard you were gunning for me, so I'm hoping you go tonight"-Rafael "Wrong place, wrong time, oh well. Everyone has to go at some point, now's your time"-Ashley Votes for Sonic: Sonic, Nikki, Bridgette, Zoey Votes for Zoey: Raphael, Ashley, Drake, Brody, Starfire Episode 3: the Endurables Nikki wants an explanation for why Zoey was voted out when she didn't do anything wrong, which leads to Drake and Ashley being caught playing both sides. Ashley tries to throw Drake under the bus but Nikki and Bridgette know she's likely the Brains behind that duo. Dawn is upset that Zoey was voted out and almost forgets this means she has immunity. Some players like Jonesy, Courtney, MacArthur, and Wario are worried that if their winning streak goes on too long too many players could be immune. The challenge is a simple test of endurance. Whoever can go the longest on a balance beam while being pelted by hail, wind, rain, and other properties. Amy tries to throw the challenge so Sonic can win immunity for a change, but Raven's endurance along with MacArthur's strength and Dawn's desire to avenge Zoey allows Raven and MacArthur to outlast Dawn, Rafael, and Bridgette to win immunity for the third time in a row. Desperate to save herself, Ashley is hoping most of the team will be willing to take out Nikki who is hard to get along with. But Nikki and Raphael have teamed up to vote out Ashley. Nikki gives the final marshmallow while Ashley takes a ride on the boat of losers. "I'm voting for you because you remind me of both Megan and Mindy. Ew"-Drake "Bet you won't see this coming"-Raphael "I can't stand you"-Ashley "You expect me to believe Drake, the algebra flunkie, is the mastermind? Yeah right. Good bye"-Nikki Votes for Ashley: Raphael, Nikki, Starfire, Sonic, Bridgette, Brody Votes for Nikki: Ashley, Drake Episode 4: Comeback Teens After three eliminations, Bridgette tries to be a good cop to bring the team together but then forces everyone to listen to her. She has their attention and they promise to work harder to end their losing streak. Wario admits he's not shocked Ashley is out as she annoys her sometimes but is still disappointed. Wario joins Dawn and Courtney in the players that would be immune when Lunala go to their next vote. Wario and Courtney then use Geoff, Jonesy, and Amy's desire to give Bridgette, Nikki, and Sonic a break from elimination ceremonies to consider throwing the challenge and voting together when/if they lose. First to 3 wins in basketball (10 pts) wins immunity Round 1 Nikki Sonic Drake Brody Starfire vs Jonesy Amy Josh MacArthur Raven Jonesy and Amy let Nikki and Sonic have game 1, Sonic scoring the winning point (who has been back and forth about wanting to stay in the game but decides to give it a fair shot at challenges) Round 2 Rafael and Bridgette sub in for Drake and Starfire while Mikey, Courtney, Wario, Geoff, and Dawn come in. The Geoff and Mikey connection gives Lunala the win and ties it 1-1 Round 3 Rafael, Bridgette, Sonic, Drake, and Starfire on the court for Solgaleo against Geoff, Mikey, Josh, Raven, and Jonesy. Josh and Raven once again have some bad performances but Jonesy helped Mikey and Geoff give Lunala a 2-1 lead Round 4 A full scale rotation to give Mikey and Geoff some rest sees a lineup up Dawn, Wario, Courtney, MacArthur, and Amy. Brody and Nikki sub in for Sonic and Bridgette. Dawn's lack of athleticism and Courtney, Amy, and Wario's lack of ambition is punished by Brody and Nikki having good games and it's tied 2-2 Final Round Brody, Nikki, Sonic, Bridgette, Drake vs Josh, MacArthur, Wario, Geoff, and Mikey. Dawn apologizes for her bad basketball performance and does a cheer routine which gets some laughs out of MacArthur. Drake and Josh trash talk each other but ultimately Bridgette scores the winning bucket on Geoff to win immunity. Bridgette and Geoff make out only to be separated by Nikki and MacArthur, Drake and Josh congratulate each other on a good game. Josh suspected people threw the challenge and since the most likely non immune suspect was Jonesy he targeted him. Dawn, Wario, and Courtney were immune. MacArthur received 1 vote from Dawn and Jonesy got the final marshmallow. 5 votes from Wario, Courtney, Amy, Geoff, and Jonesy on the clumsy but smart Josh sends Drake's step brother out of the game, but not before one last of their trade mark hugs. Votes for MacArthur: Dawn Votes for Jonesy: Josh, MacArthur, Raven, Mikey Votes for Josh: Geoff, Jonesy, Wario, Courtney, Amy Category:Competition stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossroads